Mitch the Maid (MEROME SMUT)
by Apocalypsey
Summary: Mitch may or may not have lost a bet, and Mitch may or may not have to dress up like a maid. Embarassing enough as it is, Mitch's best-bacca-friend Jerome sees him...bent over.


'I'm so gonna kill him' Mitch thought as he stared at himself in the mirror, having lost a bet with Quentin, he had to basically clean the entire house…in a maid's dress. '

Thank God their (Team Crafted) out (doing stuff).' And with that, Mitch sighed, looked down, and turned around as he got to work.

About an hour later… "Mitch? …Miiiiiitcch?" Jerome shouted throughout the house, trying to find his best-friend. As he roamed a specific hallway, he stopped his pace as he heard a scrubbing noise. Curious, Jerome walked forward to the room from which the noise came from. The door was slightly opened, enough for a head to peek in…which Jerome did. As he leaned forward to peek in the room, his eyes widened.

Mitch, his best-friend, was in a maid's dress, bent over. Not to mention that he (Mitch) was wearing a thong…Unexpectedly Jerome's nose started to drip blood, fast. The bacca brought a hand up to his nose quickly, trying to avoid it hitting the floor and Mitch hearing it. 'Cause God did Jerome enjoy the site- Wait…what? Why was he getting so turned on by his best friend?! Well maybe it was because he was in a maid's dress with a fricking THONG! A

s the blood spilled out Jerome's nose uncontrollably, it hit the ground at a fast and loud motion –resembelling to rain falling on the pavement. Mitch's furrowed eyebrows went straight and he got up on his knees to look back. Bajan pushed himself back against the wall behind him, closing his legs and trying to cover himself up hurriedly as a big red blush spread across his face.

"W-WHY'RE YOU HERE?! YOU FUCKING PERV!" He shouted, throwing nearby objects at the bacca, trying to get him to leave.

"I JUST CAME TO GET U-UH STUFF! WHYRE YOU IN A MAID OUTFIT?!"

Mitch relaxed a bit, still extremely embarrassed, and stop throwing pillows at the other. "I lost a bet…" He pouted, looking down as he fidgeted with the frilly lace on his dress.

Jerome wasn't sure how to even respond, 'Should I just walk away?' He looked down at the growing budlge in his pants and his red blush turned crimson.

The Canadian kept his eyes shut, waiting for Jerome to leave and go laugh and make fun of him or something. But the next words to come out of the bacca's mouth were far from expected: "Mitch you're so sexy," Jerome stated, his voice coming closer.

Mitch's (now opened) eyes bursted open and the american was already in front of him, kneeling and inspecting him with hungry eyes. "J-Jero-" The canadian was cut off as the other's lips smashed against his own, engulfing him in a heated wet kiss between the two.

Mitch's eyes were widened for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was even happening, before closing and kissing back –finding himself enjoying their kiss. Jerome brought a hand up to Mitch's face, cupping it as he turned his head slightly and slithered his tongue into Benja's mouth.

Playing with each other's tongues, Jerome adjusted himself hovering over the other, feeling up and down the maid's sides. "So fucking sexy," Jerome whispered seductively as he bit on Bajan's lip, straddling his hips.

Mitch moaned in between small pauses, panting and taking in all the breathe he could get before diving right back into their hot make out. Jerome began to kiss down Mitch's neck, letting his hands curve to the bottom of his dress and grope his ass tightly.

"A-Ah," He mewled as he was touched and kissed, but when Jerome rubbed his hand lightly over his erection, Mitch squeaked (kawaii). Jerome continued to rub over Mitch's clothed dick, smirking at the quiet little moans of pleasure he let out as he sucked on his neck.

"Jerome~" Mitch groaned as the bacca hovered over Mitch's lower body, slowly lifting up the dress above his thong and caressing his thighs. Benja watched with half-lidded eyes as he positioned his legs up, pulling the thong off of him and tossing it aside.

Licking up from the bottom to the top, Mitch bit his lip and watched as Jerome licked up and down his groin, slowly suck the tip and beginning to wrap his mouth around the dick as he took it deeper into his mouth until it was completely in to the back of his throat.

Mitch covered his mouth with his hand and kept his noises of pleasure lifted himself off the other's dick and looked up at him, softly pulling his mouth apart from his mouth. "

I want to hear you, biggums." He nodded and placed on the floor, watching Jerome get right back to where he left off. Sucking his dick. Not only just sucking his dick, but god damn was he doing it good, Mitch could practically feel the warmth inside him building up.

Looking up at the blushing, maid-dress-wearing, moaning, cute (cough kawaii cough) mess above him as he bobbed his head up and down. Mitch was so cute in his maids dress that Jerome wasn't sure he could contain himself anymore.

"J-Jerome, fuck me," Even that response surprised Jerome, but he was happy to oblidge none the less. He sat up on his knees and was going to unzip his own pants, but Mitch's hand were already unzipping the zipper of his black trousers.

Slowly rubbing the clothed buldge, Mitch leaned over and licked the dick through the cloth, looking up at Jerome while doing so.

Yep, so fucking sexy.

Pulling the black boxers down with his fingertips, Jerome's boner flinged out of the cloth, like an eagle spreading it's wings and flying off into the sunset when it's let out of the brutal cage of mankind's cold hearted eagle hunters.

The Canadian's eyes widened as he saw what he was dealing with, but continued to lube up Jerome with his mouth. Jerome entwined his hand in Mitch's hair, slowly thrusting himself in and out of that hot wet mouth while letting out grunts of pleasure.

"Mmm, your mouth feels so good." Mitch popped off his dick and breathed for a few seconds before slowly taking the dick in all the way, as he ignored his tear-filled eyes, he began to bobbed his head back and forth, deepthroating Jerome.

"Ohh, shit," The bacca maoned out, tightening his grip on the Canadian's brown locks.

Feeling on edge, Jerome held back and pulled back his dick out of the other's mouth, watching as the string of saliva connected from Mitch's mouth to his own boner.

Mitch knew what was next, and it was going to be his first time. But hey it's better with my best friend, right?

Mitch laid back against the wall, spreading his legs open and his maid dress lifted a bit over his stomach. Jerome gulped as he looked at the sight, Mitch being submissive and all…he thought he was going to get another nosebleed.

Jerome wiped off a small drop of blood off his nose and poked his groin at Mitch's tight entrance, looking up for when he should go, similar to as when you're asking your mother to go to a friend's house and you are eagerly waiting for her answer. Mitch gulped and nodded, slouching back on the wall and nervously watching Jerome's movements. Slowly sliding in, Jerome pushed forth himself into the tight hole, stretching it out just a bit.

"Owhhh, y-youre really big,"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but keep going."

Jerome slid himself in until he was fully inside of Mitch, and was waiting for Mitch to signal him to move. As the maid-dressed boy adjusted to the length, he nodded at Jerome and laid back against the carpet. T

hey started at a slow pace, but as Mitch's moans grew more encouraging Jerome was now thrusting into Mitch at a fast rhythm.

"Fucken shit, ahhh oh God!" Benja moaned, trying to grab onto anything but the only thing grabable was the window seal above him. He grabbed onto it with his hands and hung on as he as pounded into. His frilly maid costume moved along with him, and it only turned on Jerome more that he was in the costume.

The pain had gone away soon, and Mitch moaned and screamed shouts of pleasure, a line of drool had dripped down the side of his mouth as well. Jerome grabbed onto Mitch's hips, pounding extra hard into him and making the Canadian arch his back –like a bow, hand crafted from only the finest of wood, fit to perfection and only $19.99 (Arrows not included).

Bajan's hot and long moans filled the room as he gripped onto the fluffy carpet around him, roughly gripping the thick knots. Holding him up, Jerome got a few good thrusts out of him and slowed down, setting him down and pulling out as he tried to hold back his release.

Mitch, a little confused as to why he stopped was about to ask but was interrupted when Jerome flipped him over by his thighs, forcing him on all 4's. He grabbed onto the window seal again, turning his head a little and watching from the corner of his eyes.

Smack!

"O-Ow!"

"ehe, Sorry, I couldn't resist doing that." Jerome giggled, and Mitch blushed and looked away with a giddy smile. That giddy smile turned into an o-face as Jerome pushed himself in again, it slid it a lot easier but Mitch was still tight. "Oooh, shit Mitch," Jerome grunted, moving his hands up Mitch's back and sides, slowly thrusting in.

The Canadian made quiet (yet hearable) obscene noises as Jerome leant over and kissed Mitch's neck, his hands placed on the sides of Mitch's booty (HE GOT THE BOOTY). Benja hissed as the bacca bite down on the pale skin, sucking on the hickey and pushing his dick hard and further in him.

When he stopped thrusting, Mitch pushed his hips back into him, grinding his ass up on Jerome and riding him. Licking his earlobe, he whispered sensually in his ear, "Your so good."

Mitch shivered and continued, pushing back harder until he was moaning himself. Sitting back up, Jerome thought, 'Might as well make it last (last couple minutes).' Placing his hands on Mitch's hips with a swift motion he thrusted forward and pounded into the man below him. ~

"So…" Adam spoke, but the room once again went to dead silence. The only noise heard throughout the house was Mitch's loud screaming (of pleasure) and Jerome's grunts and comments. Team Crafted sat in the living room, wide eyed and looking mildly disturbed (even though their all gay anyway). ~

"Ah! Jerome I'm gonna c-come!"

"Me too…!"

"COME INSIDE," Mitch shouted and reverted back to his (to Jerome at least) sexy moans that put Jerome on edge. Thrusting hard in, and pushing his ass back into Jerome, they came together, moaning loudly. Mitch's hand fell from the window seal to the ground as he panted and tried to hold himself up. Jerome fell atop of Mitch's back, panting and hugging the frilly fabric.

"You must be hot in that,"

"You think?" Jerome smiled and stood up, picking up Mitch bridal style and carrying him over to the nearby bed (Merome's room in the house) and sitting him up.

Mitch relaxed and yawned as Jerome lifted the headband off of his brown hair, along with the maid dress, setting it aside. It wasn't long before the 2 were in the bed together, tired and about to sleep, the sun was setting and the air just felt so warm for the 2. As they lay next to each other, looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the quiet and beautiful moment, Jerome moved a piece of hair out of Mitch's face, admiring his lover.

They cuddled together in an embrace, and Mitch looked up at Jerome, planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"I love you, Jerome."

"I love you, too, Mitch."

~They went to sleep~


End file.
